forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
Elturel
| capital = | area = Elturgard, Western Heartlands | georefs = | demonym = | languages = | races = | religion = Torm | currency = | population1 = 22,671 | popyear1 = 1372 | population2 = 17,000 | popyear2 = 1479 | population3 = | popyear3 = | imports = | exports = livestock & animal products (cheese, glue, leather, meat, wool, etc.) | alignment = | allegiances = | socrefs = | government = | rulertype = | ruler1 = High Lord Dhelt | ruleryear1 = 1372 | ruler2 = High Overseer of Torm | ruleryear2 = | ruler3 = | ruleryear3 = | ruler4 = | ruleryear4 = | ruler5 = | ruleryear5 = | rulertable = | govrefs = | usethe = | useon = | inhabitants = yes | locations = yes | organizations = yes | settlements = | events = yes | food and drink = yes | items = yes }} Once an independent city, Elturel later in 1479 served as the capital of Elturgard. Geography The city was situated atop a cliff, dominating the River Chionthar. After the Spellplague, a small pocket of plagueland appeared a few miles south of the city. The city itself was split into two districts: the High District and the Dock District. Trade Elturel was the farming center of the Fields of the Dead and thrived on the trade the passed through its domain. Traders greatly appreciated the protection afforded to them by the city's Hellriders. After the founding of Elturgard, the officials who handled trade in the city became overly righteous and handed exorbitant taxes and punishments to traders who demonstrated even the slightest impiety. Defenses Elturel's main defense for much of its existence were the mounted warriors known as the Hellriders. Though they numbered only 2,000, they were not only the guards and police of the city, they also effectively patrolled the River Chionthar and surrounding roads. After the Spellplague, Elturel was the home of many paladins, who ably protected the city from the forces of evil and plaguechanged creatures coming from the south. A shining orb known as the Companion hung over the city although only the High Observer truly knew if this was truly a blessing of Amaunator. The orb produced light that was painful to undead, and could be seen from virtually anywhere within Elturgard. Government Elturel has only ever been noted as having a single, absolute ruler. The city was ruled by the High Observer of Torm who made certain that the city was run efficiently and that the area surrounding the city remained safe. Notable locations Buildings * High Hall was the castle where the High Rider lived. Inns and taverns * A Pair of Black Antlers was the best known tavern in the city. * The Bent Helm was a tavern of poor quality. * Gallowgar's Inn was a ramshackle inn. * Hondakar's House was a big, expensive inn. * The Oar and Wagonwheel Inn was always crowded, noisy and often draughty. * Phontyr's Unicorn was a famous and expensive place to stay. * Symbril's House was a cozy place with pleasant view of the city's garden. Temples * Helm's Shieldhall was a large fortress dedicated to Helm. * High Harvest Home was a temple to Chauntea. Gallery Fields of the Dead.jpg|''3e Map.'' Appendix Appearances *''Hoard of the Dragon Queen'' References Category:City-states Category:Large cities Category:Settlements Category:Locations in Elturgard Category:Locations in the Fields of the Dead Category:Locations in the Western Heartlands Category:Locations on Toril Category:Locations in Faerûn Category:Locations Category:Locations on the River Chionthar